


soft surrender

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sora, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Service Top Riku, Short Refractory Period, it's still super soft and vanilla tho despite the tags cos I'm baby, minor consensual possessiveness kink, soft boys in love, soft dom Riku, soft subby Sora, this is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written and will ever write oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: It was a grey, listless morning, and the rain splattered quietly against the bedroom window. The room was dim and cool, but here under the covers, everything was soft and warm. They had no plans for today and honestly, Riku could think of no better way to spend the time thanthis.He carded his right hand through Sora’s hair, fingers getting stuck in the tangles so Sora’s head jerked back a little. Sora gasped, lips pouting as his eyes fully opened, sparkling even in the hazy light that filled the room.Riku kissed him.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *shaky smile*
> 
> This fic is what happened when I added all of my kinks into a blender and spun it around for as long as it took me to write almost 14,000 words (5 days. it took me five days). I really have no other excuse for this, it's super self-indulgent, and it's the fic I've wanted to write for them since forever. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a wild, emotional ride...

It was a grey, listless morning, and the rain splattered quietly against the bedroom window. Riku woke up first, which wasn’t surprising. Sora had always slept more than him and even years after the Keyblade War, it wasn’t unusual for Sora to sleep for over ten hours a night. Personally, Riku wondered if it was still Sora’s body making up for the ordeal it had been put through during his teenage years. Sora was small even as a young adult, the years of fighting every day with barely enough calories not helping his naturally lithe frame.

At least Sora had no trouble whatsoever sleeping anymore. As soon as Riku slipped into bed with him at night, Sora would crawl into his arms, yawn once into Riku’s chest, and then he was out like a light. Sometimes Riku wasn’t far behind, lulled to sleep by Sora’s even breathing and the steady rhythm of his strong heart. Sometimes he wasn’t sleepy yet, and he would spend a long time listening to Sora’s slow, deep breaths, running his fingers gently through the brown baby spikes at the nape of Sora’s neck.

He’d done it every night in the beginning, after they had just bought their free-standing house on the outskirts of Twilight Town — the house furthest away from the centre, overlooking the grassy hills of the countryside. Back then, sleeping pressed against each other was about relearning how to be close, how to fit their bodies around each other. He’d spent hours and hours just gently running his fingers through Sora’s hair, across Sora’s bare upper arms and shoulders, tracing each tiny hair, each goosebump, each sun-induced freckle.

Sora slept deeply, oblivious to how Riku mapped every inch of his body as the eternal twilight was kept out by the blackout curtains, darkness covering them like a blanket — although it wasn’t a bad darkness, not this time. _This_ darkness made Sora feel safe and protected, and having Sora in his arms made _Riku_ feel safe and protected. It was more than he’d ever wanted and he marvelled at the fact that he got to _have_ this.

Maybe that’s why Twilight Town appealed to them both as a place to live. The only darkness here was of their own making.

Not long after they moved in, sleeping in the same bed led to early morning forehead touches, and whispered _I love you_ ’s before sleep, and it led to Sora clinging to him for long moments every time they got back home from their missions; long, long hugs in the middle of the spacious hallway as soon as the front door fell shut. It led to kisses, shy and new at first, neither of them knowing how to tilt their heads or move their lips, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that it felt _right_ , and that Sora whispered Riku’s name in the space between their lips with such _awe_ that Riku couldn’t do anything but gather him close and bury his face into Sora’s hair.

“I love you. I want to give you everything,” he’d choked out through the emotions catching in his throat.

Even now, years later, Riku still felt exactly the same.

Sora stirred against him, slowly arching his back in a cat-like stretch, his hips pressing forward into Riku’s stomach. Riku could feel Sora was half-hard, the thin cotton of Sora’s boxers and his own t-shirt not nearly enough to mask the feeling. He shivered.

“Hey,” Riku whispered hoarsely, sleep-rough.

“Hey,” Sora said, lashes fluttering and a soft smile tugging at his lips. “Time’s it?”

“Still early.” 

Even though the sun never moved in Twilight Town, all the residents learned to feel the passing of time somehow anyway. Riku had tried to figure out how, had even asked Master Yen Sid about it because it baffled him so much, but no one seemed to know why. Right now, he knew it was probably around 6 am, even though the rain had stopped the birds from chirping their wake-up songs today.

“Go back to sleep, Sora,” Riku muttered softly, shifting his gaze to the strip of grey sky he could see beyond the half-open curtains. The entire room was dim and cool, but the rain outside just made him feel warmer here, under the covers. Sora was always warm, Riku’s personal little heater, and he wouldn’t mind a few more hours of cuddles like this.

“Hmm,” Sora sighed as he tilted his head forward into Riku’s chest again. “Don’t wanna.”

He rolled his hips again, slow and lazy, and Riku hummed in return. “That so?”

It was a Sunday and they had no particular plans for the day. If the weather had been nice, they might’ve gone out into the country for some keyblade glider races or a spar, but the sound of the rain pattering on the roof always made both of them lethargic and soft. And honestly, Riku could think of no better way to spend the time than _this_.

He carded his right hand through Sora’s hair, fingers getting stuck in the tangles so Sora’s head jerked back a little. Sora gasped, lips pouting as his eyes fully opened, sparkling even in the hazy light that filled the room.

Riku kissed him.

Sora sighed against his lips, possibly going even softer against him, letting Riku lick into his mouth and tilt his head back even more. Sora was easy at the best of times, but early in the morning, Riku didn’t even have to _try_ ; Sora responded perfectly to his every touch.

They both echoed moans as Riku traced a hand down Sora’s spine, fingers tracing the outline of every bump of his spine through the thin cotton. Sora rolled his hips forward again.

“Hmmm, eager,” Riku mumbled, and he could feel the shiver running through Sora, top to bottom. “You want something?”

“Maybe,” Sora said coyly, drawing back to open his eyes, and they were just looking at each other. Figuring out the mood wordlessly, Riku felt the stirrings of lust sizzle like hot static between them.

They kissed again because there was no hurry whatsoever — and if there was anything Riku loved when doing this, it was taking his time. He could spend hours mapping Sora’s body — had done so in the past, too — fingers and lips and tongue and teeth until Sora was begging him to touch him, overwhelmed and nearly out of his mind with desire.

Riku wanted that now, he realised. He wanted Sora spread out below him, that flawless soft surrender. He wanted to leave a trail of bite marks on the inside of Sora’s thighs, where only he could see them. He wanted Sora to moan his name like he was the only person in the world; he wanted to see Sora unravel so beautifully… and then do it all again.

After soft kisses to lips and cheeks and neck, and Sora squirming awake more and more, Riku rolled them over, pressing Sora into the mattress. He watched closely for Sora’s reaction, waiting for it to determine his next move.

Sora went pliant, his hands coming up to make fists into the sheets by his shoulders. After a moment or two, he tipped his head back a little, exposing his throat, which Riku wanted to run his tongue over, so he did. Sora moaned, a vibration against Riku’s lips that sent a wave of heat through him. With intent, he traced a wet path to the point where Sora’s neck met his shoulder, licking and nipping while listening to Sora’s little whimpers, before biting down — hard — into the soft skin there. 

Sora, to his credit, didn’t buck up. He just let out a stuttering moan and a broken, “ _Ri-ku!”_

Riku ran his tongue over the mark in a gentle apology, though he knew Sora wouldn’t mind the bruise that was to follow. Sora quivered below him, an uncontrolled tremor Riku could feel against his lips and hands.

He pulled back, and even though he didn’t need to ask — he could tell, he _felt_ it — he still did.

“You want to?”

Sora nodded, his cheeks already flushed and his eyes bright with lust, though still a little sleepy.

“Use your words, Sora.”

“I want to,” Sora said, voice thick and slow, and Riku rewarded him with a leisurely, sloppy kiss, humming as Sora’s hands clutched at his shoulders to bring them closer.

Riku undressed him slowly, making sure to linger and brush his fingers over every inch of skin that was slowly exposed. Sora giggled and sighed, moving whenever Riku nudged him to move, yielding to Riku’s every wish. He was all smooth skin and lean muscle, his figure so slender that Riku could see the outline of each rib as Sora sank back into the mattress.

When every piece of clothing was gone, Riku sat back on his knees to _look_. And Sora looked back, unguarded, earnest, so vulnerable that Riku felt the tears itching at the back of his throat. He never knew what he’d done to deserve this, to deserve _Sora_ like this. But he had him, and he was never going to let him go. Not while Sora so willingly gave Riku _all_ of himself, always. 

Sora’s breath had quickened already; Riku could see it in the rise and fall of his chest, and he could feel what Sora wanted, what he _needed_. He could all but see Sora slip into that particular headspace, his eyes going a little hazy, his face softening.

Riku moved forward again, placing his hands on Sora’s stomach, his thumbs brushing little half-moons next to his navel. Already, Sora was trying to press up into his touch.

“Shh,” he murmured, gently pushing Sora back down by the waist. “Relax, baby.”

He brushed his hands upwards, smoothing them all over Sora’s skin, enjoying the quiet whimpers, the way Sora writhed at the attention. So eager. His face flushed, his breath coming faster still. Waiting for Riku’s next move, for Riku to tell him what to do. Always so pliant and willing to please.

“You feel so good, Sora.”

Whenever Sora got like this, he needed Riku’s attention like no other, craved any praise, always wanting to be _good_. It was both a turn-on for Riku and made something fierce and protective settle deep in his chest. He was afraid to think about it too much because it was _possessive_ and it was _scary_ , but deep down he knew it was okay because he’d never hurt Sora. 

And Sora _wanted_ him like this, had assured Riku time after time it was okay.

“Riku…”

Sora’s soft plea brought him back into the moment, and he sat back again to take off his own shirt and pants, weirdly impatient in a way he wasn’t used to feeling, not anymore. He had mastered the art of putting his own feelings aside to make Sora feel good down to perfection. 

Although… He supposed he wasn’t really putting his _own_ feelings aside when giving Sora everything was exactly what he wanted. Not when it made _himself_ feel good in a way he had no words to describe.

Below him, Sora was watching him intently, his eyes wide and the bluest of blues, his fingers tangling themselves deeper into the white sheets. Riku could tell he was trying hard to stay still, trembling with the effort. 

“Shh,” Riku whispered again, his voice barely audible, but it made Sora relax anyway.

Riku shifted onto his knees between Sora’s legs to make himself more comfortable, his eyes on the smooth skin on the inside of Sora’s thighs. He could see the tremor running through Sora, and he reached out to follow the movement with his fingers, warm against the even warmer skin — so soft and paler than anywhere else on Sora’s body. Sora exhaled slowly, drawing his feet closer to him, his legs automatically falling open at Riku’s touch. He pushed up a little with his legs, seeking more contact, but Riku took his hands away and tsked.

“Stay still,” he ordered, his voice gentle. Sora’s eyes widened, but he nodded, and Riku could see him start to yield, his eyes clouding over, his hips sinking back down into the mattress. His chest still rose and fell rapidly, and he was blinking too fast, but other than that, he was perfectly motionless. “Good boy.”

Riku knew how hard it was for Sora to stay still, so he rewarded him by touching him again. He started with his hands on Sora’s knees, his thumbs rubbing up and down across the insides. One glance up told him Sora had closed his eyes, his mouth parted to allow for little breathy exhales.

Slowly, Riku moved his hands up Sora’s thighs, encircling each in one hand and rearranging them in turn so they were folded over Riku’s. Their groins were close together like this, and Sora would only need to shift down just a little for their dicks to touch — but he knew Sora wouldn’t. Not as long as Riku had told him to stay still. It was part of their game, of Sora’s deep-etched desire to be good and how he would feel when Riku praised him for doing what Riku told him.

They’d talked about it a few times, but Sora hadn’t known how to explain it. All he knew was that he just felt so safe with Riku. It soothed something deep inside of him when he could completely let go of everything, when all he needed to do was to listen to Riku’s voice and follow his simple orders. That it made everything feel so much better when Riku finally touched him after running his hands all over him, when it only took two, three deliberate strokes for Sora to lose himself and almost black out from the pressure of that sweet, final relief.

But that was for later. Right now, Riku had an image in his mind for how he wanted this to go, and he set to work. Leisurely, he smoothed his hands upwards, fingers digging into the skin of Sora’s inner thighs. Hard enough to press into the muscle, but not hard enough to bruise. Sora let out a little gasp but kept his eyes closed, lost in the feeling.

Good. That was good.

Riku spent some time working out a few knots in Sora’s adductor muscles with his thumbs, just slowly pressing into the supple skin and kneading up and down. The left muscle first, then right. Sora already couldn’t keep still at the touch, his hips twitching, then freezing.

“‘M sorry,” he hiccuped.

But Riku found he didn’t really mind. He liked it when Sora squirmed from all the sensations just as much as he liked Sora visibly holding himself back.

Maybe this was better for today, anyway.

“You can move if you want to,” he said, and Sora let out a choked-off moan in reply.

On cue, Sora arched his lower back, his legs tightening and releasing around Riku’s waist in little jerky movements. Riku moved his hands higher, purposefully not touching Sora’s now almost erect cock, instead caressing over the skin of his sides, over the bony hip bones at the front, then up towards Sora’s slender waist. Sora never stopped squirming, small whimpers at the back of his throat that he was trying and failing to bite back.

Even with the blankets now off the bed, Sora’s skin was still sleep-warm, smooth and dry so Riku’s hands brushed over it perfectly. He leaned down to press his lips to Sora’s chest, kissing over every rib, letting Sora’s whines guide his movements. His hands came to rest on Sora’s stomach, gently preventing him from thrusting up as his mouth made its way over to Sora’s left nipple.

Sora’s chest was just as sensitive as the inside of his thighs, and Riku indulged in the uncontrolled jerky movements Sora made, twisting and wriggling as if he didn’t know if he wanted to get away or if he wanted more.

And now that Sora had been given permission to move, he reacted so beautifully to every swirl of Riku’s tongue. Riku wanted more of it, he realised, more of Sora’s writhing and more of his little moans and whines, so he started moving his hands again, from Sora’s stomach to his waist, then one upwards to gently roll the other nipple between a thumb and a forefinger. The other hand was curved around Sora’s hip, squeezing lightly.

“Riku,” Sora gasped, followed by a needy little moan that he tried to cut off again.

“Mmm.” Riku lifted his mouth to blow over the wet, sensitive nipple, and Sora shivered all over. “Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.”

He moved to Sora’s other nipple, his hands switching places so his right was over Sora’s pec and his left was cupping Sora’s hip, lightly pressing him down whenever Sora tried to rotate his hips up, subconsciously seeking friction. But not yet. Riku wasn’t done yet. He kissed and rubbed until Sora whined and tried to draw away, both peaked, sensitive nubs on the point of overstimulation.

Riku pressed a last kiss to each nipple, then started kissing a path downwards, making sure to lightly bite over each rib, creating a wild scattering of little nips and teeth marks. Sora _loved_ it. At each bite, he would tremble and let out a needy little moan — no longer suppressed now.

Riku reached his stomach, then moved to the side to lick a path down to Sora’s hip, his tongue making little circles over every inch until he made it to the soft spot below Sora’s belly button where he pressed a string of kisses against the skin. Sora made a high-pitched keening noise, but Riku continued to ignore Sora’s erection, heavy and hard against his lower stomach, beads of precum at the tip though Riku hadn’t even touched him there once. Instead, he nuzzled into the part where Sora’s leg met his hip, the skin there now a little sweaty and the heady scent of _Sora_ almost overwhelming.

“Please, Riku, _Riku_ ,” Sora gasped, breath faltering.

But while Riku was often quick to indulge Sora, today was a day for slow and teasing and seeing how long they could keep this up, how far he could push Sora. Sora’s thighs twitched and spasmed around Riku, his body taut and silently begging for more.

“Patience,” Riku rasped, followed by a gentle bite to the soft skin at the inside of Sora’s left thigh.

At that, Sora let out a cry, followed by a loud moan. Riku glanced up to see his back arched again, straining. His head was thrown back against the pillow, but Riku could still see he was biting his lip hard enough to hurt, so he backed off, kissing over the spot he’d just bitten into, tracing the outline of the tiny teeth marks. 

Sora was panting through his nose, his face flushed and glistening with sweat. He was so, so gorgeous — every inch of him compliant, needy and submissive, and he was _Riku’s_. There was so much strength inside of him, but he willingly didn’t use it, content to let Riku be completely in control.

A wave of affection rushed over Riku as he nuzzled back up to the most vulnerable spot just where hip met groin — his own cock twitched, but Riku kept all his attention on Sora. He listened for a moment as Sora got his breathing back under control, his hands stroking soothing patterns into Sora’s shaking sides. Then he got back on his knees, moving so he was leaning over Sora instead, waiting until he opened his eyes to kiss him again.

It was a sign of how far gone Sora was that he immediately opened his mouth to let Riku in, and Riku coaxed his tongue between Sora’s lips, slowly brushing against him. Sora moaned and melted into the kiss, his body going completely limp again. The kiss was for comfort and the time Sora needed to gather himself again, so Riku purposefully kept it gentle. Shifting a little, he rested one hand over Sora’s racing heart, the other one finding Sora’s where he was still holding onto the sheet as a lifeline. Sora let go of the sheet as Riku gently pried his fist apart, interlacing their fingers instead.

When Riku pulled back, both of them were still breathing hard, but Sora looked a little more put-together as he opened his eyes. Still, Riku saw the tears pooling there, felt Sora’s fingers twitch against him. He relaxed his body down into Sora’s, lining them up perfectly. Immediately, Sora rocked his hips up a little, and Riku allowed both of them the friction of the slide of skin on skin. A moment of quiet intimacy they both needed.

Sora shook with a sob, once, and Riku wrapped an arm underneath his upper back to tug them even closer, so they’d be able to feel each other’s heartbeats.

“You’re so good to me, Sora,” he whispered gently, and in reply, he felt another of Sora’s sobs. He knew the reason for them wasn’t sadness or anxiety; it was just Sora’s way of expressing himself when he got like this, relief and an overwhelmed yearning that Sora didn’t know how else to let out.

“Riku…” His voice was teary, nothing more than a faint whisper.

“I love you, Sora,” Riku said, listening to Sora’s harsh breathing, feeling the tight hold Sora had on his hand, letting him take this moment of comfort. “I love you _so_ much.”

“Love you, too, ‘ku,” Sora slurred, the words heavy in his throat.

“You okay?”

Sora breathed deeply for a few moments before nodding, a movement Riku felt as Sora’s hair tickled his cheek. He pulled back. 

Sora’s eyes were half-lidded and unfocused as he turned his head to look at Riku, drawn to Riku’s gaze like a magnet. His lips were wet and a little swollen, his freckles pronounced against his red cheeks. Riku took another moment just to stare, to commit this sight to memory. He’d seen it before, of course, but he never got tired of looking at Sora in any capacity, and a needy, blissed-out Sora was one of his favourites.

He took both of Sora’s hands and pinned them next to his shoulders again. “Keep your hands up here,” he ordered, his voice soft, and Sora nodded.

Riku slipped his fingers down, around to Sora’s lower back, and then curling around his ass. He massaged slow and small circles into the skin there, watching as Sora shifted to make himself comfortable again, his legs bending at the knees, his thighs once again falling open for Riku effortlessly.

“Please?” Sora whispered hoarsely.

Riku bowed down to finish what he’d started, a trail of little marks from the inside of Sora’s hip to half-way down his thigh. His hands moved from Sora’s ass to hold Sora’s legs apart as they jerked a little with each suck or bite. He watched as dark purple marks appeared, taking care to lick and soothe each one after they were made.

 _Mine_.

He didn’t _want_ to think it, but he did anyway.

“You’re mine,” he whispered, an exhale so softly he was sure Sora hadn’t heard it over his ragged breathing, only—

“Yours, ‘ku,” came the slurred words from above him. “‘M yours. Always.”

“Oh, Sora…”

Sora’s body heaved with each breath, and Riku didn’t need to look up to know Sora would be leaking more precum against his stomach, straining to rock his hips up, desperate for any sort of friction that Riku wouldn’t yet give him.

“P-please, Ri- _ah_ -ku…” Sora sounded _so_ undone, the words interspersed with little moans, and it made something hot and fierce coil deeply inside Riku’s stomach. “Yours…”

“Yes.”

Then, at last, Riku sank his teeth down into the delicate skin just below Sora’s groin to complete the pattern, and Sora arched completely off the bed.

“Riku, Riku, Riku,” he was just chanting Riku’s name now like a mantra, writhing in earnest. “ _Pleeeeaaaase_.”

“Hmmm,” Riku moaned against his skin, pressing a final gentle kiss to the mark that was already blossoming into a bruise. “Please what, Sora?”

He kept his hands on the inside of Sora’s thighs as he sat back up, thumbs brushing over the constellations he’d left, bruises and teeth marks. Sora’s legs were trembling, and when Riku looked up, he watched as Sora slowly forced his eyes open, glassy and unfocused when he sought out Riku’s gaze.

“Riku…”

“I’m here, Sora,” he soothed. “You’ve been so patient for me, so good.”

Sora nodded, tears springing into his eyes. Even now, he kept his hands by his head, although his fingers had unfurled from their tight hold into the cotton. He’d been on the edge for a long time, even though the only direct contact to his cock had been when they had cuddled for a moment earlier. 

Riku, as always, wanted to give him the _universe_.

“Tell me what you want, Sora,” he said gently, his face slipping into a fond smile as he watched Sora struggle to breathe and find words. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.”

Sora’s chest rose and fell slowly, his stomach trembling from how he was once again trying not to hump into the air. Riku's smile went wider, and he felt his eyes crinkling with affection.

“You’re such a good boy.”

Those words never failed, and Sora’s blush deepened, spreading down to his chest. Riku watched as he closed his eyes again, but that only made him look more vulnerable and submissive. Riku felt himself twitch again and he glanced down for a second to see how hard he was, too. Funny, he hadn’t really noticed it while he’d been busy kissing and stroking every part of Sora he could touch.

He glanced up again to see Sora open his mouth, but no words came out. Riku huffed softly, the air cold by the time it hit Sora’s skin, and Sora shivered again.

“Hmmm,” Riku started, one hand lightly stroking the underside of Sora’s cock. Sora’s eyes flew open, cloudy with desire and something deeper, something that clearly prevented Sora from answering. Riku decided to help him. “Do you want me to touch you?” 

He watched as Sora kept still before bending down to press a kiss to the tip. 

“Or do you want my mouth?”

Sora just blinked, trembling as he remained silent. Slowly, Riku stroked a single finger down to Sora’s hole, the barest of pressure there.

“Or do you want me to fuck you?”

More tears spilt over, and Riku watched him try to formulate his thoughts, his mouth opening and closing half a dozen times. Riku waited patiently, slowly rubbing his finger back and forth a little.

“Riku, _please_.” Sora’s voice was soft and low, raspy like he’d been crying for hours.

Riku took pity on him, bringing his fingers back up to wrap around Sora’s cock for a few languid strokes. The precum was enough to make the slide of his palm smooth and slick, and Sora let out a high breathy moan.

“Please what, Sora,” Riku hummed. It wasn't that he didn’t _know_ , he just wanted to hear Sora say it. 

“Fuck me,” Sora choked out.

“Okay,” Riku said, already reaching over towards the nightstand for the lube. 

He leaned back to watch Sora once more, watched him draw up his legs, giving Riku the access he needed. Riku’s mouth was suddenly dry at the gesture, the implication of trust it entailed. Even after all these years, he hadn’t gotten used to it.

“Like this?” Riku whispered. “You want me to fuck you like this?”

Sora nodded, his hair a wild mess against the pillow. His hips twitched in a shivery rhythm even as Riku reached out to hold him down gently with one hand.

“Tell me,” Riku said, unable to stop himself from once more caressing the vulnerable, soft skin on the inside of Sora’s right thigh. “Ask me, Sora.”

“Please?” Sora shuddered all over before opening his eyes. He was flushed with pleasure, his eyes honest and _bright_ , and Riku couldn’t help himself — was too weak, too soft to deny either of them. He leaned over to kiss Sora again gently.

“You’ve been so good. You can move your hands.”

Sora immediately relaxed, one hand coming up to Riku’s hair as their tongues brushed, the warmth and taste as familiar to Riku by now as breathing. The feeling of Sora's fingers into his hair, tugging, the sound of his needy whines. The smell of him, sleepy and sweet, everything _Sora_ engulfing his senses.

The rain had stopped, Riku realised absentmindedly, 

With a sigh, Riku pulled away far enough to gently brush a thumb over the soft, thin skin below Sora’s eye. Sora was always warm, but right now he was almost burning up with how hot he was. 

“Okay?” Riku whispered.

Sora nodded eagerly, more tears spilling onto his cheeks.

“You want it like this?”

“Yes,” Sora whispered, his hand tightening in Riku’s hair. “Please. I wanna see you.”

“Of course,” Riku kissed him again, wet and salty, but soothing and _perfect_. “I told you. Anything you want.”

The time for teasing and patience was over, and Riku quickly snapped open the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. Sora yielded easily to the first finger, only tensing up the barest amount before relaxing again. His arms had come up to wrap around his thighs so he could keep his legs in place, and Riku made sure to keep eye contact and take in every of Sora’s reactions.

Sora was eager, pressing down against Riku’s finger in a small rocking motion, panting as he moved his hips. 

Riku slipped out and pushed back in again with two as soon as he felt Sora would be able to take it, the hot tightness as amazing as always, even around just his fingers. He moved them in deeper, prodding around with intent for Sora’s prostrate, both feeling Sora clench down and seeing Sora’s mouth fall open in a silent cry as he brushed it.

“Ah, _yes_ , Ri—” Sora moaned, rocking his hips back in forth, essentially fucking himself on Riku’s fingers, trying to take them in deeper. The sounds of the lube slicking every press and twist of his fingers mingled with Sora’s moans and Riku’s rough breathing. 

Riku knew that neither of them would last very long after he slid in for real — nor was he particularly interested in drawing this out anymore.

“Ready for three?” he asked.

Sora’s fingers dug deeper into his thighs, his knuckles white as he tried to keep his grip and prevent his hands from slipping on the sweaty skin.

“Yes,” he panted followed by a whimper. “Riku, Riku…”

“Shh,” Riku whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to the inside of Sora’s knee. “I’ve got you. You’re okay. You’re so amazing, Sora…”

Sora shivered, his right thigh slipping out of his grip and his leg falling to the bed. The movement sent Riku’s fingers deeper into him, and Sora cried out, squeezing and sobbing quietly.

“You’re so amazing, baby… So good for me, always.”

Riku slid in with three fingers next, putting his free hand on Sora’s cock to stroke in time with his fingers, Sora bucking his hips up as he whined at the relieving touch. Sora was unravelling quickly, too quickly, and Riku removed his hand again when Sora started chanting his name frantically, a string of “Riku” and “please” and “now”.

“Ready?” Riku didn’t know how he still managed to be so collected, but he also knew he couldn’t afford to be anything else when Sora was like this.

“ _Please_ , ohhhh, please, I—” Sora arched his back, clenching down around Riku’s fingers deliciously. Riku would take that as a yes.

He removed his fingers and slicked himself up, hissing at the touch, _finally_ _—_ as relieving as a cool breeze on a hot, humid summer day. Closing his eyes for a second, he bit his lip. He really wasn’t going to last long. That was okay though. Maybe if Sora was up for it, they could go for a second round later. After all, they had all day.

When he opened his eyes again, Sora was watching him, his breath ragged, spikes sticking up in every direction, red blotches all over his face and chest.

“Please, Riku,” Sora said again, his voice equal parts adoration and begging.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Riku wouldn’t deny either of them any longer. He shifted, placing his elbows on either side of Sora’s chest.

“Put your legs around me.”

Sora didn’t need to be told twice, wrapping his legs around Riku’s waist, angling his hips in preparation for what was to come. Riku guided his head to Sora’s rim and, with a final glance up at Sora’s wrecked face, he pushed in with one smooth thrust.

They moaned in unison, Riku’s mind a little fuzzy at the intense heat and pleasure around him, made even better by the knowledge that Sora felt just as overwhelmed. Slotted fully inside, he waited for Sora to adjust, also knowing that if he moved right now, he wouldn’t even last two thrusts. Sora was trembling underneath him, and Riku moved his non-lubed up hand to cup the back of Sora’s head, pressing a messy kiss to his open lips.

In return, Sora grabbed at Riku’s side, hands moving up to his shoulders, mewling into the kiss, relaxing a little around Riku.

Riku took that as his cue, and he pulled out a little before sinking back in. He kept his thrusts purposefully slow, trying to draw it out for as long as possible — already he was close, _so_ close. 

The sounds of skin on skin and the wet squelches every time Riku pulled out filled the room, mingling with Sora’s moans and Riku’s breathing that was overwhelmingly loud even to his own ears.

Every time Riku thrust back in, Sora would let out a high-pitched, whiny moan, and Riku was patient, but he wasn’t a saint. 

He started to pick up the pace. Countless times of doing this before made him know just how to angle his thrusts to find Sora’s prostate effortlessly. Sora clung to him tightly, tilting his hips back a little for that maximum pleasure. He didn’t thrust back up, but then, he usually didn’t when he was clingy and needy like this. It just made Riku more determined to make it feel good for him.

It only took a minute before Sora was panting quickly, desperately sucking in air through his open mouth. Riku wrapped both arms around him as best as he could, drawing Sora up against him.

Sora didn’t say it, but Riku knew he was close. As he pulled them together, he let go of any remaining restraint and thrust in and out faster, harder. 

Sora moaned into his neck.

“Come on, Sora,” he gasped, tightening his hand in Sora’s hair. “Come for me.”

It only took three more perfectly-angled thrusts before Sora arched his back, spasming and tightening around Riku. His breath came out in a low sob, and Riku slowed his thrusts as Sora’s entire body shook in release, hot splatters of come erupting between them. Sora’s head was thrown back, allowing Riku the perfect view of his damp and burning cheeks, his wet, parted lips, and the way his eyes were scrunched shut in pleasure.

The sight sent Riku over the edge, and he felt his release crash over him like a massive tidal wave, white-hot in how intense it was, every nerve-ending tingling with pleasure. They rode out their orgasms together, Riku stilled as deep inside Sora’s body as could be, a sound like a growl escaping him as Sora continued to shake against him.

It was perfect. Better than perfect.

After a long moment, Sora went boneless in his arms, and Riku still had his head cupped, which he let down to the pillow gently before following him down to hug him close. 

Riku felt breathless, weightless from his orgasm, the only thing anchoring him to reality was the feeling of Sora’s small body still pressed against him in an intimate embrace. It felt like he was sent through hyperspace to an entirely new universe. One just for them. 

When Riku twitched involuntarily with an aftershock, Sora whined softly in overstimulation just from that.

“Relax, baby… You're okay. You were so good…”

Sora's arms wrapped tighter around him, silently begging him not to move yet despite the aftershocks, and Riku was more than happy to give them both these quiet minutes of just breathing, their heart rates calming down as they basked in the immense afterglow. 

Then, with a groan, Riku started to slide out, hushing Sora quietly as he did.

“I’m sorry, it’s just a few seconds, okay?”

As soon as he had pulled out, Riku collapsed off to the side and rolled onto his back, drawing Sora into his arms once more, as close as they could get. It didn’t matter that everything was slick with sweat and come and lube, he just needed to feel Sora, needed to stroke his hair and make sure he was okay. Riku’s entire body felt limp and numb from the force of his orgasm, and he wanted nothing more than to cling to Sora.

“I love you, Sora. I love you, I love you.”

Sora let himself be wrapped in Riku’s arms, sighing happily, contently. His voice was slurred as he whispered against Riku’s collarbone, “Love you too, ‘ku.”


	2. Chapter 2

Riku continued to pet Sora’s hair with one hand while his other one slowly soothed up and down Sora’s back, gently tracing each vertebra with his fingertips. Sora was still shaking lightly in the wake of his orgasm, but his breathing had settled down at least. Stretching a little, he yawned against Riku’s bare chest, and Riku shivered as warm, damp air ghosted over his sweaty skin. 

Slowly, they just breathed together. Sora’s hands found their way into Riku’s hair, and he started stroking softly with his fingers, gently working out the tangles from sleep.

The rain had started again, a continuous calming background sound. In the distance, thunder rumbled once, low and far away.

Riku had expected Sora to drift into sleep again following his orgasm, but he didn’t. Instead, Sora kept moving his hands, slowly but with purpose, soothing Riku the way Riku was soothing him. It was nice.

“Are you hungry?” Riku asked softly. “Thirsty?”

“Mmm, no,” Sora kept his hands in Riku’s hair as he lifted his head a little to look at him. “Not hungry.”

Riku noticed Sora only pulled as far away as was needed for him to look at Riku, his chin resting on Riku’s chest as he stared up at him. Every other possible inch of them was still touching — a little sticky and itchy with drying come and lube, but that was a small price to pay for this intimacy. Riku slid both his hands down to wrap them around Sora’s waist, resting them on the smallest part, his fingers touching each other easily on Sora’s back. His thumb brushed over some scar tissue on Sora’s stomach. 

Sora sighed happily, his eyes fluttering half-closed.

“Sleepy?” Riku asked.

Sora shook his head. “Just thirsty. But Riku…”

He trailed off, so Riku hummed in encouragement.

“I don’t wanna move. And I don’t want you to move yet. Can we stay like this for a bit?”

“Of course,” Riku whispered, lifting his head for a tender kiss to Sora’s slightly parted lips. “We can stay like this for as long as you want.”

“Thank you…” Sora settled back down, his ear over Riku’s heart, one hand in his hair and the other cupped around Riku’s shoulder.

This was maybe Riku’s favourite part — although it was impossible to pick a _real_ favourite part of when they did this. Sora was _always_ a little clingy — he never showed any hesitation when touching Riku or letting him know he needed attention — but after sex, that clinginess amplified tenfold. This was true for both of them, and Riku couldn’t picture _not_ getting to hold Sora close afterwards. He just needed to touch Sora, make sure he was okay. The more intense the sex had been, the stronger this desire to protect and hold Sora afterwards was. 

Sora was always so trusting, so vulnerable when he gave himself so willingly — and Riku’s biggest fear was that he would one day betray that trust. He’d never forgive himself if that ever happened.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel…” Sora started tracing little shapes on Riku’s shoulder with his fingers. “Happy. I feel just… Full. Warm.”

Sora didn’t elaborate, but Riku knew what he meant anyway. He didn’t know if it was their state of mind when they slipped into their respective roles during sex like this, but the eventual release was always as much emotional as physical. Sora’s innate craving to feel safe and cared for, Riku’s deep-seated instinct to always make Sora feel _good_. He wanted to do everything to make Sora feel he could be himself, that he could let go of everything and anything. 

He’d never judged Sora for being needy or clingy. He knew where it stemmed from — in fact, a part of him secretly _loved_ it, loved that Sora trusted him when he was at his most vulnerable, only for _Riku._ In their little world like this, things were simple. Nothing else mattered but what Sora needed, and what Riku wanted to move heaven and earth to give him. It wasn’t even really about the sex. It was about feeling safe and soft, about just the two of them and the connection they had like this, which went so far beyond anything Riku had ever felt for anyone else.

He inhaled shakily as he felt tears prickling behind his eyelids, and he tightened his arms around Sora.

“You’re so good, Sora. You’re _perfect_.”

Riku could feel Sora’s smile against his skin, followed by Sora shivering. Now that they were just lying here, the air was starting to feel a little chilly.

“I’m gonna move to get the blanket, okay?”

Sora looked up at him almost accusatory but didn’t say no, so Riku carefully pushed him off towards the side. He smiled when Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist even as Riku sat up and leaned towards the foot of the bed to gather the forgotten blanket. When he moved back, arranging the blanket back over both of them, Sora immediately snuggled close again.

Riku breathed deeply, listening to the rain falling outside as he basked in their closeness, another rumble of thunder, even further away. Other than that, it was quiet, just them, just this moment.

Sora was curled into his side, no longer trembling, and Riku started slowly soothing his hands up and down Sora’s back again. Beneath the blankets, they both warmed up quickly again, and Sora’s skin went from lukewarm to warm under Riku’s touch. Riku pictured a literal bubble around them: his and Sora’s little universe, warm and cosy and _safe_.

Sora let out a happy noise and softened completely in Riku’s arms.

He continued touching Sora almost absent-mindedly, letting his thoughts drift for a little while, just floating as the world was reduced to _Sora_. Sora who smelled so nice, who was so close and soft and who was _his_ , just as much as he was _Sora’s_.

“Mine,” Sora muttered, almost as if he’d heard Riku’s thoughts. “Riku.”

Riku knew then that Sora was slipping back into that same headspace. Sometimes he transitioned out of it completely after sex, the action of cuddles and touches to his flushed and tender skin enough to bring him back into himself. This time, Sora had come out of it a little during their cuddling, Riku had felt that, but now he was back to not speaking in full sentences, which was something he only did when he wanted to let go and for Riku to take the lead.

“That’s right, Sora. I’m yours.”

At the next downstroke of Riku’s hands, Sora rolled his hips forward a little, and Riku could feel him growing hard again against his stomach. Sora’d always had a short refractory period, something that Riku had often taken advantage of. Riku started touching him with more intent now, his hands cupping Sora’s ass, kneading a little and encouraging Sora to grind against him.

Sora’s movements were a little clumsy as he rocked back and forth over the mess of fluids on Riku’s stomach.

“Hmmm, again?” Riku teased, though he already knew the answer. 

Sora lifted his head to look at him, nodded bashfully, blushing even though he really had nothing to feel ashamed of.

“I want to, too,” Riku said to reassure him, his hands not stopping their gentle circular movements against Sora’s butt. “But you gotta drink something first, okay?”

Sora frowned a little, tilting his head as he seemed to consider the offer. Then he nodded again. 

“I’ll go get us something to drink. You stay here.”

For a second, Sora looked like he was going to argue, but then he deflated a little, letting Riku gently turn him onto his back and tuck him under the covers. Only his nose, eyes, and hair were peeking out from underneath the baby blue blankets, highlighting the blues of his eyes, looking at Riku almost warily.

Riku chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

He was downstairs only long enough to grab a bottle of water and two bottles of sports drink — in total he hadn’t been gone for even two minutes. Yet when Riku entered the bedroom again, Sora was watching the door closely, and Riku knew he’d been counting the seconds until his return. 

“Hey,” he said softly, sliding back into bed with him, unsurprised when Sora rolled over to press into his side. “I got water or orange sports energy. Which do you want?”

Sora took his time flicking his eyes between the two, before settling on the orange bottle. Riku helped him sit up until they were pressed side to side against the headboard of the bed, and they took turns drinking from the bottle until it was empty. Riku washed the overly sweet flavour down with some water, but he knew Sora liked the sugary aftertaste. He’d be able to taste it on him for the rest of the morning. 

When they were done, Riku placed the bottles on the nightstand before turning his full attention back to Sora. Sora was watching him eagerly, yet a little timidly, hesitantly, and Riku smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

Sora’s tongue was sticky with sugar, a little cold in the wake of the sports drink, and he angled his body towards Riku, pressed closer as Riku brought both his hands to the sides of Sora’s face, deepening the kiss. Slowly, Riku moved them both so they were lying down again, Sora on his back, unresisting as Riku settled over him.

Already, Riku was imagining how he wanted their second round to go. He knew Sora loved it when he got to be on his back, so they were able to kiss and cuddle during sex, but he had something different in mind now. Something he knew Sora would like, too.

They kissed deep and long, wet and more than a little hungry, until Riku felt the familiar sparks settle into his stomach once more, and Sora whined and started rocking his hips up a little, arching his back to press them closer together.

“Do you want me to make you feel good again?” Riku’s voice was deeper than normal, and he felt Sora twitch against him at the words.

Sora nodded, his cheeks turning even redder. “Please. Riku.”

“Shh,” Riku said, smiling down at Sora until Sora smiled back at him, shy and soft and fond. “I’ve got you.”

Riku moved his hands down Sora’s sides, calloused thumbs tracing a path down all the soft and smooth curves until he had his hands back against Sora’s buttocks, the skin there still sticky and messy because they hadn’t cleaned up between rounds. It didn’t matter anyway, the bedsheets were already ruined, and what Riku had in mind would ruin them even more.

He pulled away. “Turn over.”

Sora didn’t hesitate for a second, jelly limbs moving haltingly as he scrambled to roll over, and Riku leaned back to watch him wiggle and then settle down. Sora’s arms came up to hug the pillow his head had been resting on, his face pressed fully into it as he took a few deep breaths to gather himself. He spread his legs a little more, shifting into the most comfortable position. He was so flexible. It was perfect.

Like this, Riku had the ultimate view and the perfect range. He was aching to reach out and touch again, but he knew anticipation would make everything feel twice as good — and he wanted to wait and see how long it would take for Sora to give up on staying still.

To Sora’s credit, he lasted about a minute before he shifted against the sheets, either out of an urge to just move or for some friction, Riku couldn’t tell. He did know that this was his cue, though, and he leaned over Sora to press him into the mattress, his entire body covering Sora, caging him in. He nuzzled at the back of Sora’s hair, inhaling deeply — coconut shampoo and tangy sweat and _Sora_ — before slowly inching his mouth over to Sora’s right ear. He traced the shell of it with his tongue, and Sora writhed below him.

“I’m gonna fuck you like this, okay? I’ll put a pillow underneath your hips so every time I thrust in, you’ll rub up against it. Would you like that, hmm?”

Sora nodded into the pillow, his hips twitching and rolling into the mattress even as Riku held them.

Riku bit down gently on Sora’s earlobe, relishing in Sora’s resulting shiver.

“You don’t need to do anything. You just need to lie there and let me do all the work. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Riku,” Sora said quickly, his voice muffled into the pillow. “I’ll be good.”

“I know you will be.”

Riku sat back up, between Sora’s spread legs. He massaged Sora’s hips for a few moments, then started roaming his hands up and down over the muscles in Sora’s back, his slender waist, his ass cheeks — every movement slow, teasingly, back up and then back down. He watched with a deep sort of _satisfaction_ as Sora squirmed and shivered so beautifully at every delicate spot, at every dig of his fingernails in the soft, blemish-free skin there.

The skin of his backside slowly turned red under Riku’s ministrations, grazes and blotches, sensitive as always, and Sora’s sounds had gone from soft purring sounds to deeper moans — loud, even muffled against the pillow.

Then, as Riku grabbed Sora’s ass cheeks, squeezing each one gently as he pulled them apart, Sora arched his back at the sensation that caused, lifting his head to complete the perfect bow, his hips shaking underneath Riku’s touch. Riku could clearly see the streaks of drying come and lube between Sora’s thighs, dripping out a little even now, and the sight sent Riku’s heart racing. The marks he’d left early were a scattering of dark blue and purple, highlighted against pale, soft skin.

“God, Sora, you’re _so_ beautiful…”

He ran his fingers over the mess in the cleft before carefully pressing a fingertip into Sora. He was still a little loose, squirming at the sensation, even though Riku had only pressed in a little.

“Riku,” Sora moaned, his head falling forward again as his arms tightened around the pillow, and the eagerness in his voice went straight to Riku’s cock.

“So beautiful… All spread open, so eager. So perfect, Sora. All for me…”

Sora shook with a restrained sob, his breath shuddering from his lips.

“Mine,” Riku said, almost a low growl, just so he could see Sora shiver at the words.

“Yours,” Sora gasped in between shaky breaths. “Riku… Riku…”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Riku reached for the lube, buried between two folds of the sheets. As soon as he’d coated his fingers, he pressed back in with two, the angle like this exactly right so he didn’t even have to _try_ to find Sora’s prostate, he hit it in one smooth stroke.

“Ahhhh!” Sora cried out, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his scream.

Riku allowed himself a smirk. Sora was always more vocal during a second round, more sensitive, even more unreserved. He thrust his fingers in and out slowly, watching as Sora was already moving his hips back against Riku and forwards against the pillow in an uncontrolled rhythm.

“Stay still,” he commanded. When he slipped his fingers out, Sora whined prettily, but he did stop moving.

Riku reached over to grab the second pillow from the bed. 

“Lift your hips.”

Sora did as he ordered immediately, pressing up on shaky arms and legs to make space for Riku to slide the pillow underneath his hips. 

“Now relax.”

With a loud exhale, Sora melted into the bed once more, his cock pressed into the delicate fabric of the pillow, his legs spread with his knees out. 

He stayed still, though Riku could see him shaking with the effort. Like this, with Riku on his side and Sora in profile, he could see the curve of Sora’s back perfectly, the rise of his buttocks, one bruised inner thigh, and _yes_ , this was such a good position. It would be especially good since once he’d be inside Sora again, the sensations would drive Sora insane. Sora was so tactile, his skin so sensitive and like this, he’d be getting double the stimulation; rubbing against the fuzzy cotton of the pillow, and his prostate getting hit with every thrust from behind.

Riku licked his lips to gather his thoughts and bring them back into the present. Later. He had another job to do first.

Satisfied when Sora stayed mostly immobile, Riku reached out with the wet fingers of his right hand, rubbing a little over Sora’s rim as a reward. Sora turned his head to look at Riku, and he already looked so gone once more, tears in his eyes, gasping in shaky breaths. Riku moved his other hand to brush the back of his fingers across Sora’s one visible, pink cheek. 

“Still good?” 

Sora managed a nod, and the tears spilt over, wet against Riku’s fingers. With his other hand, Riku gently slid inside him again, and Sora’s mouth fell open as he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes half-lidded and glassy as he struggled to keep looking at Riku. 

Riku moved his left hand from Sora’s cheek to his mouth, slipping two fingers in, and Sora started sucking on them immediately, wet with saliva and _oh_ , so warm and slick. He pressed down a little against Sora’s tongue, and Sora _moaned_ , and wow, that was really hot. 

Riku wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep teasing him for much longer, already both of them were already feeling almost too overwhelmed.

“You can move, if you want,” Riku said, and immediately Sora rolled his hips into the pillow, moaning as he settled into a sluggish rhythm, too strung-out for more.

Riku took his fingers out of Sora’s mouth so he could take up his earlier position between Sora’s legs. Sora turned his face back into the pillow again, muffling the moans he was letting out continuously now. Biting back a moan himself, Riku removed his fingers from Sora to add more lube, then pressed back in with three. The slide was easy, Sora still open from not too long ago, and Riku spent a few moments just gently prodding around, all heat and slick. Sora was breathing loudly, hips rolling in turn with Riku’s thrusts, whines at the back of his throat that filled the room.

Eventually, Sora started squirming so much that Riku knew he was getting close, so he pulled out his fingers and rubbed the lube off on his cock. He added a little more, because more was always better, before lining himself up with Sora.

It was more intimate when they were face to face, but somehow, with Sora on his stomach, his back to Riku, Sora was at his most vulnerable… It awakened something protective inside Riku. He spread his legs so they were wider than Sora’s against the mattress — good thing he was pretty flexible too.

“I’m gonna push in now, okay?”

Knowing Sora would be able to feel his movements even if he couldn’t see them, he pressed the tip against Sora’s entrance, and slowly, inch by inch, he slid in. Riku took care to be even more gentle like this, when he couldn’t see Sora’s face. He kept his other arm braced next to Sora’s shoulder throughout the movement until he was fully inside.

Sora sighed deeply when Riku stilled and just to be sure, Riku gave them both a moment, pressing kisses to the freckles on Sora’s shoulders first, followed by tracing the pronounced edges of his shoulder blades with his tongue. 

Then, knowing exactly what Sora would want, he wrapped both his arms around Sora’s chest from behind. His bigger size meant he enveloped Sora completely like this, his face pressed into the side of Sora’s. It was good. Very good. Sora still had his arms around the pillow, his entire front pressed into the sheets and the two pillows — the slide of cotton against his chest and stomach, Riku’s smooth skin against his back.

He’d be overwhelmed quickly, Riku predicted. Just what he wanted.

After a moment, it was Sora who started moving first, thrusting forward into the pillow once, arching his back a little. Riku was too late to bite back the moan, and he felt Sora shiver in his arms at the sound.

“God, Sora, you feel _so_ good.” The words slipped out unbidden, and Sora moaned in reply.

Riku started thrusting. It was slow at first, rolling his hips in gentle waves. But as soon as Sora’s moans came out higher, faster, he increased his rhythm.

“So good, Sora…”

It wasn’t long before Sora was an incoherent, sobbing mess.

“Ri— Ri— _ah_ ,” Sora tried to say his name, multiple times over, but every time Riku thrust in, Sora lost his voice, cut off into a whine, louder and louder. 

Riku could only imagine how he was stimulated _everywhere_ and how good it must feel for him, on the brink of overstimulation. Sora was clutching the pillow like his lifeline, his hips sent forward as Riku fucked him. He wasn’t thrusting himself anymore, he was just letting Riku’s fast-paced thrusts slam him forward into the pillow — over and over.

Riku kept his pace perfectly, knowing just the angle, just the right speed. 

“Come on, Sora,” Riku mumbled into his ear. “Do you wanna come for me, baby?”

“Yes,” Sora sobbed, the first full word he’d said in a while, and Riku felt him go rigid below him.

“Are you close?”

He didn’t slow his pace, didn’t let up for a second, knowing that the rhythm and the angle, combined with the pillow for the added friction, would be enough for Sora, even after only a few minutes.

“Riku, _yes,_ ahhh,” Sora _keened_ below him, the sound zinging through Riku like a jolt of electricity. “Please. _Oh, please_.”

He knew all of Sora’s tells, the tightening in his hips, the way he pressed his face deeper into the pillow, and even though he couldn’t see it, he knew Sora’s toes would be curled into the sheets.

“Let go, Sora. Come on.”

Sora was like a dam straining under the pressure, so close to breaking but not yet, not yet. Another whine, another sob, and then it happened, between one thrust and the next, Sora’s entire body tensing up, his head tilted back so he could gasp in gulps of air as he wheezed, and then he was coming.

Riku fucked him through it, not letting up for a second even though Sora squeezed around him so much it took every inch of willpower Riku had not to let go as well. But he wanted to make this last, he wanted to make Sora come one more time, just because he _could_ , especially in this position.

“You feel so good, baby,” Riku whispered, not sure if Sora was aware enough to understand the words, but he’d understand the sentiment. “You’re so tight around me when you come. You’re amazing. So good.”

Sora’s pants were more like high whines, he was _shaking_ , and his orgasm felt like it lasted for minutes, although Riku knew that wasn’t possible. He slowed his rhythm enough just so he could collect himself. And also because he didn’t _actually_ want to overstimulate Sora to the point of pain.

Every bit of tension bled out of Sora, he was crying softly into the pillow now. Riku’s chest tightened, and he started pressing kisses against every inch of overheated skin he could reach: Sora’s cheek, the back of his neck, his shoulders, his hair. All the while muttering soft praises, whispers of how good he was, all for Riku, Riku’s good boy.

Riku knew he’d be able to get Sora hard again, knew he could get him to come again, but he’d have to coax Sora into it. He’d have to go slow for a bit, let Sora gather himself, so he just settled into a more comfortable rhythm, keeping Sora tightly in his arms.

“You’re so amazing, Sora… Once more, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Sora whined, on the brink of pain and pleasure, and he was drawing in deep gulps of air, his head still tilted back so his chin was resting on the pillow instead. He trembled with aftershocks; Riku hadn’t really given him any time to recover. But he knew Sora would be able to do it.

“Do you wanna be good for me, get hard again?”

“Yes,” Sora said, and his voice was hoarse like nothing Riku had ever heard before. When he turned his head, his face was damp with tears. Riku licked at them gently, rolling his hips leisurely. Now that Sora had relaxed again, he had managed to pull himself back from the edge, too.

“Good boy.”

“Dunno if I—” Sora sobbed, the sound wrenched from somewhere deep within him. “Riku…”

Riku hushed him, pressing more kisses to his salty, heated cheeks.

“Dunno if I can…” Sora hiccuped.

“You can, Sora,” he whispered. “I know you can. For me, okay?”

“Okay, ‘ku,” Sora slurred, and he turned his head back around to press his forehead into the pillow.

Riku kept his thrusts gentle and careful for the next few minutes, giving Sora the time he needed to recover and get hard again. It was intimate like this, with no real end goal for the moment, and Riku just enjoyed the feel of Sora around him — still tight and warm, wet with lube and Riku’s own precum. 

Slowly, Riku could feel Sora responding a little more to his thrusts, and it wasn’t even that long before Sora started squirming again, pushing his legs out a little more for better leverage as he was pressed into the — now wet and slippery — pillow over and over.

Riku loved Sora like this. At his most eager to please, and when Riku gave him an order, he would always do his best to carry it out. He’d never once not done something Riku asked him to do — but then, Riku always only asked him for what he knew Sora would be able to give. It was a wordless agreement between them.

“See?” he whispered, and his voice sounded just as hoarse as Sora’s had done a few minutes ago. “You’re amazing. I knew you could do it.”

“Riku,” Sora’s breathing had sped up again, too, and Riku felt his arm muscles tighten around the pillow. “Please, Riku…”

“Please what?”

“Harder?” Sora let out a loud moan at a particularly deep thrust, and Riku stilled inside him for a second. “Please?”

“Of course,” Riku said, and he leaned back, his weight on his arms for better leverage. Sora whined as the warmth of Riku’s chest left him and his backside was exposed, but Riku knew it wouldn’t be for that long.

He picked up the pace once more, and this new angle meant he could get even deeper and that Sora could arch his back to the fullest. He lifted his head, giving Riku the perfect view of every curve and dip inside his spine, so slender and graceful.

He knew the pace was bordering on overstimulation for Sora, but he also knew Sora would be able to take it for these final few minutes. Still, he made sure to angle his thrusts perfectly, to increase the pace gradually until Sora was moaning continuously, gasping around words that he wasn’t able to form.

Riku was beyond talking himself now, only focused on how to piston his hips to make it good for both of them.

And Sora never disappointed. Riku moved his hips as fast as he could now, and every thrust wound Sora’s muscles tighter, like a coil ready to be released. Riku leaned back just a little more for better leverage, shifting his hands to Sora’s waist and grabbed — _hard_.

Sora’s third orgasm hit him wordlessly, soundlessly, spasm after spasm wrecking his body as he squeezed around Riku’s cock. His back was arched impossibly hard now he didn’t have Riku to press back into, and it was the most gorgeous sight, his hips pressed down deeply into the pillow, his body one taut bow.

And then, just when Riku worried he would _actually_ hurt his back, he collapsed with a groan, boneless, perfectly pliant against the sheets and the pillows. With Sora completely spent, Riku finally allowed himself to angle his thrusts the most perfect way for himself, chasing his own orgasm in earnest now. His hands slid down over Sora’s sweaty skin down to grab at his flagging hips, and he pushed into Sora’s pliant body as fast as he could. Sora whined in overstimulation, but it was only two-three-four more thrusts before Riku stilled deep inside.

The whole world slowed and then stopped, like a clock that had run out of battery.

He felt it erupting from somewhere deep inside of him, his every cell alight, his skin tingling, and the pleasure crashing over him was so intense that he had to bow his head, scrunch his eyes shut against the feeling. After the first wave, he thrust again and again in short desperate pushes, in time with each swell of his release, as deep as he could get. He was silent, but Sora made up for that by whining and shuddering below him. Riku’s arms shook against Sora’s hips as he rested more and more weight on them, knowing Sora would be able to take it — that was the only half-formed thought in his brain as his release eclipsed everything else.

Finally, every muscle in his body was quivering, his blood flooded by chemicals, and he collapsed against Sora’s back, utterly spent.

Sora whined again, but otherwise didn’t move or protest as Riku used the last of his strength to wrap his arms around him again from behind. But it wasn’t right like this, he needed to _see_ Sora, to have him completely in his arms and not against the mattress — and he wanted the ruined pillow beneath Sora out of the way — so he forced himself to move again.

He pulled out slowly, ignoring Sora’s protesting noise for a few seconds.

“Okay,” Riku whispered, reassuring both of them. “You’re okay.”

He rolled onto his side and had the clarity of mind to reach for the blanket before he settled down next to Sora. Sora was still completely boneless, face down into the pillow, so Riku had to physically turn him around so they were face to face. He discarded the soaked pillow that had ended up between their hips onto the floor and shifted as close as possible so their chests were touching. Sora was completely spent, sobbing quietly, tears escaping between closed eyelids.

Riku kissed him all over, the top of his head, his temples, soothing away every tear that spilt from him.

“Sora… Oh, Sora…”

Shudder after shudder ran through the boy in his arms, and Riku kept whispering to him, soft hushes, his name, anything to make him feel safe and get him back out of his head. “Sh, baby, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

Riku didn’t know where he got the strength from, but he touched Sora’s face, his hair, kissed his forehead over and over. 

It was _forever_ until Riku even felt _himself_ come back completely, long moments of just this, holding Sora close, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Finally, Sora responded a little, wrapping a shaky arm around Riku in return.

“Good?” Sora asked softly. “I was good?”

“Sora, you were incredible.”

“‘M glad,” Sora mumbled, slurring his words together. “Riku. You were good, too.”

Sora slowly broke into a smile, and after long, long moments, he opened his eyes. They were red-rimmed, making the blue of his irises stand out even more, and he looked so _tired_ , but also really happy and satisfied.

“God, _Sora_ ,” Riku said, deflating. “That was… That was…”

Even though Riku didn’t have the words to finish the sentence, Sora’s face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

“Don’t move yet, okay? Please?” Sora was able to form more words now. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were shining with new fervour. “Can we just cuddle?”

“Of course,” Riku mumbled tiredly, his muscles already aching and stiffening. “Of course, Sora.”

Riku didn’t know how long they lay there under the covers, wrapped in a tight embrace. They may have dozed off again. He was so _exhausted_ , sore all over… And if _he_ felt like this, he couldn’t even imagine how Sora must feel. But stronger than the exhaustion was the bone-deep satisfaction that thrummed through him as he drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit.

Finally though, Riku had gathered himself enough to gently nudge Sora, who stirred against him. The motion made Riku remember how both them _and_ the bed were covered in a variety of fluids that they’d have to get clean sooner rather than later.

Riku inhaled deeply against Sora’s hair. “Do you wanna take a bath together? To clean up?”

Sora was quiet for a little too long, so Riku pulled back to check on him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wanna smell like you,” Sora said softly, a bare whisper between them. “I don’t wanna wash.”

“Oh, Sora…” Riku muttered again, stroking gentle fingers through the damp strands that were plastered to Sora’s forehead. “You know what, after we get clean, you can wear one of my shirts, okay?”

Sora perked up at that, opening bright eyes, still red-rimmed, to meet Riku’s. Riku’s face automatically softened, his eyes crinkling with what he knew was his patented Sora fondness.

“Okay,” Sora agreed.

One of the perks of their house was the massive bathroom with a big bathtub that Sora had insisted on. He’d bought it from the munny he’d gotten from his parents when he moved out; they had insisted despite Sora’s protests, saying they wanted Sora and Riku to buy something nice for the house.

And well, Riku admitted… It was a bit of a needless extravaganza, but they had definitely put it to good use over the years.

Sora was always up for baths, and cuddling in the bathtub was something that Riku had come to love just as much as Sora. It was even better after sex, the feeling of the hot water around them combined with the lingering scents of eucalyptus bubble bath. Sora’s back pressed against Riku’s chest, everything wet and slippery and every sense heightened.

With that image in mind, Riku ignored his protesting muscles and forced himself to roll out of bed. He even managed to stifle his groan, though he couldn’t stop himself from trembling as he got to his feet. Sora scrambled out from under the covers behind him, not willing to put even a foot of distance between them, and they padded across the wooden floorboards towards the hallway and into the bathroom together.

Sora had picked out everything in the room himself, which had led to an uncoordinated mish mash of decor: stone-textured walls, numerous wooden cabinets and two large leaf-shaped sinks side by side. Every surface was covered in plants Sora and Riku had imported from the Destiny Islands; on the shelves, in the corners on the floor, and next to the sink. On the far side of the room stood an oval-shaped bathtub in front of a large window, overlooking their backyard and the endless hills beyond.

The whole room was extravagant and ridiculous, and Riku loved it.

Sora clung to his arm, shivering as Riku bent over to turn on the taps to fill the tub with hot water. It was still raining outside, sheets so thick Riku could barely see beyond the end of their backyard, but that didn’t matter. It sort of heightened the atmosphere inside. 

Next, he poured half a bottle of Sora’s favourite bubble bath into the water.

Sora, impatient as always, stepped into the tub when it was filled with barely a few inches, pouting up at Riku until he rolled his eyes and joined him. The soapy, foamy water rose slowly, tickling against their skins, and Sora sighed as he tipped his head back against Riku’s shoulder.

“Ugh, I’m all sticky,” he said. 

“That tends to happen after we have sex, yes,” Riku teased. “It’s why we’re in the tub now.”

“And you _bit_ me.” Sora bent his head down to inspect all the marks on his legs, running his fingers over them one by one. When he turned his head around, he was grinning. “I like it.”

“I know you do,” Riku smiled back, reaching out a hand to card through Sora’s hair. Sora settled back against him and wiggled a little to make himself comfortable before relaxing. “I like it too.”

“Hey, Riku?” Sora grew more and more boneless as the water filled the tub up to his shoulders, sloshing around them gently.

“Yes, Sora?”

“I love you.”

Riku’s smile slipped out unbidden, widely, and he was so overcome by emotions for a moment that he couldn’t say the words back. He wrapped his arms around Sora’s shoulders and pressed his face into Sora’s hair instead. Sora seemed to understand though, his hands coming up to wrap around Riku’s lower arms.

The scent of Sora mixed with the smell of eucalyptus and for a long moment, they just clung to each other. Riku wondered sometimes if it was normal, to love somebody so much. To _need_ somebody _so_ much. To want to give them the moon and the stars and the sun itself, no matter what.

Eventually, Sora squirmed a little and tipped his head back, smiling. He started opening and closing his lips with little smacking noises, wordlessly asking for a kiss, which Riku could never deny him. He couldn’t deny Sora _anything_ , but that was okay. Sora knew, and though he loved abusing his powers for trifling things, like kisses and cuddles, getting Riku to give him his shirts to wear, or letting him decorate an entire mismatched bathroom, Sora would never ask him for something Riku was unable to give.

It was just easy like that.

“I love you too, Sora.” Riku finally found his words, and he untangled himself a little to lean back against the edge of the tub, tilting his head back to watch the steam rise towards the wood-panelled ceiling. “So much. I love you so much.”

Sora hummed happily and started playing with the bath foam, shaping it into little balls which he blew into the air. Riku watched him and tried to breathe around the feelings of _admiration_ and _love_ and _devotion_ running through him in cascades. It was so much. How did he always feel _so much_?

Suddenly, even the mere inches between them were too much, and he reached out to tug Sora back against his body. And though he had just run his hands all over Sora ten times over, he wanted to touch him again, feel every part of him. Not in a sexual way, but to comfort him, to comfort _himself_ , to reassure both of them that they were okay.

Sora understood — of course he did — and yielded to his hug, his small body molding perfectly against Riku’s.

It had really been very intense sex, if Riku felt _this_ clingy, for this long. He didn’t even want to think about letting Sora out of his arms right now. Luckily, he could tell Sora felt exactly the same.

Still, they had to let go of each other a _little_ , if only to get clean.

“Wash my hair?” Sora asked with a timid smile, and Riku replied by pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Sora ducked his head underwater for a second to get it wet, before pressing his bottle of coconut shampoo in Riku’s hands. Sora yawned as soon as Riku’s hands soothed through his hair, the sound loud and long, echoing against the bathroom walls, and Riku chuckled.

“You wanna go back to bed after the bath?”

“Hmmm,” Sora said, letting Riku turn his head this way and that to get to every strand. “No. I wanna cuddle on the couch all day and eat snacks. Watch movies. I wanna watch that one with the bookseller who falls in love with the famous woman.”

“We’ve watched that one a hundred times,” Riku said, more out of habit than anything.

“Any movie that is worthy of being seen a hundred times is worthy of being seen a hundred and one times.”

Riku laughed, stilling his fingers against Sora’s scalp. He wished he could press a kiss into Sora’s hair, but the shampoo would probably not _taste_ like coconuts. “Wise words to live by.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

Riku rinsed out the shampoo, then ran his hands all over Sora again, this time under the pretence of getting him clean. His chest, his stomach, and Sora relaxed completely against him. He slung one leg over each of Riku’s, giving Riku full access to the inside of his thighs, and Riku carefully swept over the bite marks, gently wiping away all traces of lube and semen. 

The touch was not meant to arouse this time, and Sora barely stirred, squirming only a little every time Riku brushed one of the blossoming bruises. His fingers traced up and up, so very slowly, until they reached Sora’s hole. Sora stilled completely.

“Okay?” Riku asked, his intent clear.

“Yeah,” Sora exhaled.

Riku pressed in easily, his finger slippery with soap and Sora still loose from earlier. Sora’s teeth came together with an audible snap, and he hissed as Riku slid in deeper. Inside, Riku could _feel_ the slick remains of lube and his own come. Sora’s legs tightened around him, but Riku’s legs in between Sora’s prevented him from closing them, keeping him spread open.

Riku pulled back out and pressed in again with two, scooping out the remaining come. Sora squirmed, trying to arch away, but their position didn’t allow for it.

“Shh,” Riku whispered, very slowly rubbing his fingers in and out, cleaning him out. “I know it’s sensitive.”

“ _Riku_ ,” Sora whined, his breath coming faster. “Too much, it’s—”

“All done.” Riku slipped his fingers out, wiping them clean against Sora’s knee, where he kept his hand to stroke comforting circles with his thumb.

“Riku…” Sora breathed again, but he didn’t sound overstimulated anymore, he just sounded… _content_.

“All clean.”

“Nu-uh,” Sora said, and with a speed Riku hadn’t expected, he wiggled around in Riku’s arms so they were face to face. “Now I get to wash your hair.”

Sora was just as gentle with him as he’d been with Sora, his fingers soothing and slow against Riku’s scalp before he took a washcloth and washed Riku all over, from his face to his shoulders, down to his chest and his legs.

By the time he was done, the water had turned lukewarm, and Riku was starting to get hungry. They’d been up for hours with only half a bottle of sports drink. As if on cue, Sora’s stomach growled.

“Breakfast time!” Sora announced cheerfully, and he stood up in the tub, sloshing water over the edges. “Or lunch? I don’t even know what time it is.”

They dried each other off with massive, fluffy towels, and as promised, Riku gave Sora his shirt from the day before to wear. Sora grinned as he put it on, lifting the front to his face and taking a deep breath to smell it. Riku smiled at him, fully aware of how lovestruck he must be looking. No matter. There was no one around to see him but Sora, anyway.

They put the bedding in the washing machine before making their way downstairs.

“I want pizza,” Sora announced as they entered the spacious living room with open plan kitchen.

Riku blinked. “Sora, it’s…” He glanced at the clock above the kitchen table. “Ten am. I’m not making you pizza at ten am.” 

“Yes, you are,” Sora said with a smug little grin, and Riku sighed. 

Yes. He was. 

But as soon as he set one step in the direction of the kitchen counter, Sora tugged on his arm to bring him back, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“I changed my mind,” Sora looked up at him with puppy eyes. “Pizza will take too long. I want cheese crackers instead.”

Riku shook his head and kissed him, both of them smiling against each other’s lips. “You’re really something, you know?”

“I know,” Sora chipped happily, nuzzling Riku’s chest for a second. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do,” Riku answered.

Armed with a box of cheese crackers and another bottle of sports drink for Sora and a protein bar and a banana for Riku, they cuddled up on the couch — sideways, Riku half seated and Sora draped over him. Sora struggled for a moment to get all four blankets that had been lying on the backrest over them. Riku was sure they’d get overheated ten minutes in the movie, but he had to admit it was nice.

“Done?” he asked teasingly as Sora finally lay his head down over Riku’s chest.

“I take our cuddling very seriously,” Sora said, his pout evident as he reached for the box of cheese crackers again. “Now press play on the movie, my hands are full.”

Riku waited just long enough for Sora to turn his pout on him before he grabbed the remote from the armrest to aim at the tv. “Fine. You’re lucky I love you.”

There was a beat, during which they both just looked at each other.

“Yeah,” Sora replied then, pout effortlessly slipping into the softest, most adoring smile that Riku couldn’t help but return. “Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh!!! This fic is really special to me, so thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave me a kudos or a comment, I'll love you forever!
> 
> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou)!


End file.
